


[Podfic] Demarcation

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i try / to draw the line / but it ends up running down the middle of me / most of the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Demarcation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demarcation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123923) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



**Length:** 2:01:18

**File Size:** 131.4 MB (mp3) | 54.9 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104198.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104211.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 22nd 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/282483.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
